


2/4 +1

by ChelpaiSenpai



Series: Hotel Reunion [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelpaiSenpai/pseuds/ChelpaiSenpai
Summary: Tommy is enjoying his life running his hotel, Tubbo isn't taking shit from Techno and Ranboo just wants to have fun.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hotel Reunion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	2/4 +1

It took weeks but finally after all the tasks, planning, advertising and terraforming the Big Innit Hotel was finally ready to go. Tommy sat at the front desk watching videos on his communicator as he waited for customers, so far only people like Conner, Puffy and Sam came through the hotel. Purpled came around but he didn't stay long. 

But he was content like this, it was quiet and peaceful. No fighting or fire or tnt exploding, and no god forsaken withers. 

This was pure peace…….   
  


And then a Pig broke through the door- 

"Jesus fucking Christ, just as I was starting to get comfy." Tommy muttered under his breath as Techno approached him, right behind him Philza and Ranboo followed.

"Hello, welcome to the Big Innit Hotel! How may I assist you?" Tommy says plastering the most genuine smile he could muster.

"Look this is awkward but, your best friend nuked our home so we need a place to stay." Techno says, as he bounced on the souls of his feet. 

Tommy tried not to laugh, he really did, but the sight of the great Technoblade not only looking like a socially awkward teenager but also covered in ash and soot was too funny. 

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! But oh my god, Tubbo really did a number on you guys." Tommy wheezed and Ranboo couldn't help but laugh along with him, much to Phil and Techno's dismay. 

"Yeah, I've never seen Tubbo dead inside. He was obviously done with our bullshit." Ranboo chuckled as he walked over to the desk.

"Well you obviously caught him on a bad day." Tommy stated, with a smile. 

"I didn't even know Tubbo could have bad days!" The hybrid exclaimed with a smile.

He honestly missed hanging out with Ranboo, he was his partner in crime when Tubbo was gone and he was Tommy's only true friend in exile, maybe this would be a good chance to rekindle their friendship. 

"Can we just check in, please." But first Techno and Phil had to go.

"Of course! So I'm guessing you all want a separate room?" Tommy queries as he opens up a hologram screen to type in the information.

"Uh, no we'd like a room with three beds if possible." Phil states with a glare, he knows Tommy's tricks.

"Right… So about the cost." Tommy starts causing Techno to groan.

"Oh boy, here we go." Phil mutters.

"Now usually every night is about 2 diamonds a room, but since it will be three of you in the same room I'll have to up the price to 4 diamonds every two nights. With gold and iron that would be 12 every two nights and netherite would only be 2 ingots every two nights..." Tommy continues to list out alternatives as Phil and Techno stare at him in shock.

"That's… Surprisingly cheap." Techno says warily.

"That's the point, what's the point of a hotel for those who have no homes if they can't afford it?" Tommy says with an unbothered shrug.

"I told you it was a good idea to come here." Ranboo whispered to a still unsure Techno and Phil.

"So, how long are you staying? Also will you be paying now or later?" Tommy asks politely.

"This cannot be the real Tommy, it's a fucking clone or some shit!" Techno whisper yelled to Phil before answering. "About ten or fifteen days, but we don't have the resources to pay you yet." 

At that Tommy paused, Techno couldn't help but smirk a little. 

' _He's gonna start cursing at us cause we can't pay, I knew Tommy wouldn't change._ ' Techno thought smugly. 

"Told Sam I would need those papers, and now I do. Whose overreacting now bitch boy." Tommy muttered as he searched through the cabinets of the desk, before they knew it a giant book was dropped onto the desk facing towards them with a page open.

"The paper in this book is infused with the Loyalty III enchantment, once you sign this it makes it so that if you don't have enough money at the moment to pay me then eventually when you do have enough you'll come back here and repay your debt. It's cruel, I know but I can't run a hotel on IOUs." Tommy explained with an awkward chuckle. 

"So are you going to sign? You don't have to and I can always come up with alternative ways for you to pay for your room."

"No, no, we'll sign. Do we all have to sign?" Phil quickly butts in. 

"Yes you all have too." Tommy states passing them a pen. 

Without another word they all signed the book and began their journey to their room, Ranboo seemed extremely happy with how it turned out but Techno and Phil still weren't convinced. Tommy just seemed so different and the fact that this wasn't a scam just didn't seem possible cause, well… It's Tommy! You can't trust that kid for shit! There had to be some sort of unknown motive, the Tommy they knew would never do shit like this.

_____________________________

It was midday and Techno watching (not stalking, the chat doesn't know what they're talking about.) Tommy relax in the hotel garden when Ranboo came up to the said gremlin. He couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but they seemed to be having fun, Phil stood next to him staring out over the ocean instead of the children. (He is not being a pedo chat! Shut up!)

"I think I'm gonna talk with Tommy." Stared at Phil for a second before turning his head back down.

"Why would you do that? He's a traitor and an annoyin piece of shit." Techno says blankly.

"Maybe, but Wilbur loved that kid and by default I should've been there for him more. For Wilbur's sake…" Phil sighed, Techno couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by that statement. Phil wishes he was there for Tommy and not him. 

Of course he does, he's not even Phil's son. 

_But neither is Tommy…_

Yeah, but he was a grown man, Tommy is still a kid. 

_You didn't see him as a kid when you were trying to kill him and his home…_

….

"If you wanna talk to the kid, I won't stop ya." Techno says waving him off. 

Phil smiled brightly as he ran off and out the room, thirty seconds later he could be seen trying and failing to talk to Tommy, ten minutes after that they could be seen hugging and only two minutes afterwards they were talking and laughing as they rebuilt their relationship. But Techno wasn't counting… He wasn't counting as his only friend left him to go rekindle a bond with a traitor. 

If anyone asked why the bushes under the balcony were wet when there was no rain, Techno wouldn't be there to answer them.

  
  
  



End file.
